Windmills
|next = |season = 1 |number = 7 }} Windmills is the seventh episode in the first season of . It premiered on January 19, 2016 on Syfy. Synopsis and crew realize they’re not alone on the Rocinante and find themselves up against a Martian military blockade. Believing all is lost, finds a new reason to forge ahead. visits Holden’s family in Montana. Recap Despite being fired from Star Helix Security, Miller isn't giving up on the search for . In fact, he's now a man on fire, blazing a trail of redemption as he looks to save the girl whom he believes might help him save himself. Miller heads for the docks, where he confronts , the man who tried to have him killed. Dawes is impressed with Miller's newfound passion and determination, claiming that he might be a true Belter after all. However, there might still be something missing. "Maybe you haven't lost everything yet," Dawes says to the former detective. "When you do, you'll know your way home. And it will welcome you." Miller breaks into Julie's apartment, where he quickly becomes frustrated upon realizing that nothing there will help put him back on the missing woman's trail. Just as he's about to throw in the towel, he spots a visitor outside the window: the sparrow that he fed outside his apartment earlier. Somehow, it's here. Just then, Miller receives a message from his friend and colleague Inspector from Eros, who tells him, that the never showed up on Eros, though one of its short-range shuttles, the Anubis 1A, did, and is currently racking up dock fees. As he prepares to leave the apartment, Miller finds Julie's necklace and takes it with him. He then returns to his apartment, where he collects a bunch of casino chips, the accumulated bribes of his career, and, in a symbolic gesture of finally embracing his Belter blood, hangs up his hat. As Miller cashes in his winnings, he's confronted by , who wants to come with him to Eros. Miller tells her, that he must take this journey alone and says goodbye to his former colleague and lover. As a transport ship to Eros takes off for its destination, Miller is amongst the passengers, clutching Julie's necklace as he prepares for the unknown dangers ahead. Meanwhile, on Earth, traverses the snowy farmland of Holden's family in Montana, where she visits mother, Elise. Chrisjen is struggling with the possibility, that Holden may be responsible for the destruction of both the and the Donnager and needs to know him as a person, before labeling him as a terrorist. Through Elise, she learns of Holden's upbringing. Holden was conceived by what Chrisjen, while attempting to provoke an emotional response, calls a "cult of political extremists" as a trick for eight people to claim generational land rights. Raised to one day take over the farm, 'Jimmy' prepared to defend and keep his family's legacy, told by his mother that "the land needed him", until the day before his 18th birthday, when Elise suddenly told him to "run". Upon leaving the farm, Chrisjen contacts and tells him, that while Holden definitely has "mommy issues and problems with authority", he's almost definitely not a terrorist mastermind. However, Errinwright tells her, that he has already activated a black ops team to take Holden out, based on her spy's report, that he's headed for Eros (he isn't, but Errinwright doesn't know that) on a converted MCRN gunship with fake transponder codes supplied by OPA bigwig . Errinwright got that intel from the stowaway aboard the , Kenzo Gabriel, who was spying on Holden and back on Tycho. discovers him (and roughs him up) in a crawlspace, where he's broadcasting a radio transmission. Upon being brought up to the ops deck, Kenzo reveals he's a consultant for Davila Aerospatiale who's been stealing code and tech from Tycho Station for two years. He's also, of course, the spy that Chrisjen "borrowed" from Davila to keep an eye on Fred Johnson. Much to Amos' chagrin, Kenzo ends up being handy when the Rocinante is approached by a Martian boarding skiff. Kenzo informs the crew, that being a former Martian gunship, the Rocinante should have a series of code words that tell other Martian ships that they're involved with covert ops, and to back off. After some semi-brilliant stalling techniques from Alex, the crew finds the code words in the operations locker and the Martian boarding skiff turns around. As the Rocinante continues on its course to the last known coordinates of Lionel Polanski (the sole survivor of the Scopuli, per Fred Johnson), Holden tells Naomi to get a leash on the increasingly volatile Amos or he's off the ship on the next port. He then locks up Kenzo in cell-like quarters, not telling him whether he's eventually going to be executed or not. Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Paulo Costanzo as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as *Shawn Doyle as *Florence Faivre as (credit only) Guest Starring *Frances Fisher as Elise Holden *Chad L. Coleman as (credit only) *Athena Karkanis as *Kevin Hanchard as *Elias Toufexis as Kenzo Gabriel *Jared Harris as Co-Starring *Alli Chung as *Craig Henry as Bouilotte Dealer *Jeffrey Snape as *Kyle Gatehouse as Gaunt Belter *Markus Parillo as Thierry Media |-| Images = S01E07-001.png S01E07-002.png S01E07-003.png S01E07-004.png S01E07-005.png S01E07-006.png S01E07-007.png S01E07-008.png S01E07_Montana_Farm_Collective.jpg|The governmental structure of the UN territories as implied by the official naming convention used for Holden's childhood home. |-| Videos = File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_The_Expanse_Episode_7_Syfy File:Inside_The_Expanse_-_Episode_7_THE_ZONE_SKY_TV File:The Expanse - The Churn Notes Goofs * Craig Henry appears in two episodes as "Javi" the Bouillotte Dealer. For the first appearance, the word Dealer is shortened to just three letters, DLR, in his closing credit. For the second appearance, the word Bouillotte is misspelled and shortened instead, omitting an "L" leaving only one. Trivia * The episode title was revealed by James S. A. Corey on Reddit May 26, 2015. * The title is likely one of many references to Don Quixote in the book and TV series, where the idiom "tilting at windmills" derives from. *The scene with Chrisjen in the snowfield was filmed between two days of heavy weather. It could not have been filmed a day later or earlier. * Shohreh Aghdashloo and guest Frances Fisher are both good friends in real life and have previously worked together in the film The House of Sand and Fog. *During his explanations to Kenzo, Amos references the events and theme that inspire the novella . * Thomas Jane wanted to call the Bouilotte dealer, who cashed out Miller's chips, by name on the day of filming because he wasn't identified in the script. The dealer was instead given the name Javi after screenwriter Javier Grillo-Marxauch. Closed Captions show the name "Avi". *Despite being credited, Chad L. Coleman does not appear in this episode. *The word "ubiquitous", as used in the sequence of code words given by Alex to the Yangtse, apparently evolved in the TV adaptation from the use as a signal (in the novel ) between the survivors of the and Fred Johnson to indicate no coercion. * The character of Kenzo Gabriel does not appear in the novels; he was created specifically for the television series. Coincidentally, the script for this episode was written by Ty Franck and Daniel Abraham, aka James S.A. Corey, the writers of the novels. * Although Alli Chung is credited with the role of Samantha Rosenberg, at the end of and at the beginning of , her character is referred to as "Samantha". Otherwise, the books usually name the character Samara Rosenberg. * Furthermore, Sam is a bigger role in the books; however, the creators decided to give the actress Cara Gee's character a bigger role by acquiring some of Sam's. Beyond that, Samantha's part appears to have been cut, particularly in what is streamed on Amazon. * In September 2017, it was noted that credits shown for streamed episodes on Amazon Instant Video were revised to include more stunt performer credits. Also added were stunt wire team credits. These additional credits are available on the Amazon Instant Video Ultra HD 4K stream. Cast credits on-screen S01E07-MidrollCredits 00.png|Frances Fisher as Elise Holden S01E07-MidrollCredits 01.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson S01E07-MidrollCredits 02.png|Athena Karkanis as Detective Octavia Muss; Kevin Hanchard as Sematimba; Elias Toufexis as Kenzo Gabriel S01E07-MidrollCredits 03.png|Jared Harris as Anderson Dawes S01E07-ClosingCredits 00.png External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1